


Enchantments Inc

by Scorpyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpyo/pseuds/Scorpyo
Summary: Tattoo artist Jean and NERD Marco talk about Marco's first enchanted tattoo.





	Enchantments Inc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcoandthebodts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoandthebodts/gifts).



> Drew some witch tattoo artist!Jean and Marco discussing tattoos at Jean's enchantment/tattoo shop, hope you enjoy your gift! Also happy holidays!!


End file.
